Black Heart
by rockygirl1
Summary: Akihito was a street fighter now the past has come to the present he started street fighting again and he needs to keep this secret away form Asami sorry bad summary but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Takaba age 16**

Black Heart, Black Heart, Black Heart… The crowd chanted in the background. Takaba Akihito was in another street fight in the underground fighting ring, his opponent Shu Kenichi who had never lost a fight it 2 years.

_'__this should be interesting I won't have to hold back.' _Akihito thought with a smirk.

_'__So this is Black Heart eh the one who knocks his opponents out within 5 to ten minutes bit small they must be joking.' _Kenichi was getting cocky. "So your Black Heart bit small I'll go easy on you." Kenichi laughed out loud, he was going to regret those words.

'Fight!' the 'referee' shouted the audience cheered. Kenichi lounged at the dark haired teen Akihito dyed his hair black to hide his identity) Akihito kneed him the stomach Kenichi coughed up blood then Akihito kicked him behind the knee before Kenichi could counter attack there was a sickening crack everyone gasped in shock they would have thought Kenichi would have lasted longer Akihito stared at his opponent in shock he had held back but seriously injured Kenichi. Akihito jumped out of the ring.

"I'm Taking Kenichi to the hospital." He yelled he pulled Kenichi up and made sure not to put any pressure on his left foot.

**At the hospital **

When they got to the hospital Akihito lied about finding Kenichi after being beaten up he couldn't expose the underground fighting ring. The doctor said that Kenichi will be okay but he may never be able to walk again! Guilt drowned Akihito, one of the most important things a fighter needs is to be able to walk he swore to himself that he would never fight if he needed to. Every day he went to visit Kenichi they learned more about each other as time passed they soon became friends. Two years later they lost contact but Akihito knew that Kenichi was doing well that didn't mean he was going to start fighting again.

**Years later **

Akihito was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Asami while listening to the news.

'One of our reporters had gone undercover into the underground fighting ring one of the fighters had claimed to be Black Heart …' Akihito flinched then turned his attention to the T.V.

'The police had gotten information out of the street fighter and who Black Heart really is.' Akihito's heart started pounding ' Black Heart in one of the underground fighter he had gone missing years ago other fighters have been using his name to raise the reputations.' Akihito let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't even think about is." Akihito turned round to see the Yakuza leaning against the door frame.

"Think about what.?" Akihito played innocent.

"Going undercover into the underground fighting ring after that reporter has been in there they will be more cautious and wont trust any new comers and I don't want to be saving you again."

"Really I thought you were only saving my ass bastard any way I can do whatever I want I'm not your mistress!" Akihito screamed at his lover.

_'__You don't know anything about me and I can defend myself' _Akihito wanted to say out loud but it would only make him more suspicious.

"Every hair, every inch of your body is mine and I will destroy those who touch it man or woman." Asami growled like a wolf telling others to stay of its territory.

_"_You don't have to be so extreme I wasn't even going to bother going anyway, go sit down breakfast will be ready soon." Akihito turned his attention back to the breakfast.

"Good boy." Akihito didn't even bother answering back.

_' __would he still lov- I mean care about me if he knew how I really was?'_

**Sorry it was short but I'm busy and I wanted to write down this idea before I forgot.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi ****hope you are enjoying the story so far thanks for the reviews. PS a lot of dialog and not much description.**

"Hey mom how are you." Akihito said to his mother over the phone.

"I'm fine I is unusual for you to call... what did you do this time."

"Nothing I just called to see how you are and I am coming over in to days to get something do you mind."

"Of course not I'll tell your father he has been worried sick about you." Asami walked into the room and Aki quickly ended the call.

"Mom sorry I have to go see you soon bye." Akihito cut the line before his mother could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Asami raised an eyebrow questioningly

"What cant I speak to my parents." Akihito huffed.

"Yes but when I walked in you cut the phone why is that." Asami smirked he had cornered Akihito.

"Well...well I haven't told my parents about you and I want to keep it that way." Akihito blurted out then walked away. Asami speed dialled Kirishima and told him to find information about the Takaba family and to tell the men that they were going to Osaka.

* * *

2 hours had past the men were informed and there was a file on the Takaba's on Asami's.

Name: Takaba Aya

Gender: Female

Age: 49

Occupation: Accountant

Name: Takaba Ran

Gender: Male

Age: 50

Occupation: Journalist

It turned out that Akihito was an only child he had a brother who would be 26 if he was alive but he had joined a gang and he was killed during a gun fight. This piece of information surprised Asami because 1. Akihito never mentioned having an older brother and 2. Looking at the family background is seemed that there was no reason for his brother to join a gang, and Akihito didn't look like he was the brother of a gang member but then again he didn't look like the lover of a Yakuza. Asami smirked at this. ( Not talking about the gang thing.)

* * *

**The day Akihito is to go to Osaka**

"What! No! No! No! No! You or your guards a not coming with me. How I going to explain... YOU to my parents." Akihito stressed out.

" Just tell them you are my lover and then move on" Asami said in a monotone.

" I am NOT your lover." Akihito screamed.

"Do you prefer wife?" Asami smirked and Akihito just gave up their was no point arguing he would just have to go to his parents tell them everything and hope they wouldn't disown him.

'_They still loved me when they found out I was a street fighter.'_

* * *

_**At Osaka Akihito's parents house.**_

Akihito looked at the front door of his old home he hesitated to knock on the door for a few seconds, when he finally summoned enough of courage to knock on the he did. As soon as he knocked on the door, the door opened.

"Akihito my precious baby boy." Akihito's mother practically screamed before hugging Akihito. Though Akihito was about to faint from lack of oxygen. Akihito's mother looked and noticed Asami standing behind them.

"Akihito who is this?" Aya asked Looking at Asami in interest it was obvious he was a powerful man but she didn't recognise him from anywhere.

"Mom I think it is best we go inside before we talk." Akihito said uncomfortably.

"Of course come in."

**sorry I was in a rush to update because I am going on holiday. probably no updates till September. **


End file.
